highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Koneko Toujou/image gallery
Light Novel 419px-High_school_dxd_v5_287.jpg|Koneko defeats Student Council member Nimura with a punch infused with Senjutsu 417px-High_school_dxd_v5_367.jpg|Koneko decides from now on she will only sit on Issei's lap HSDxD vol 01 238.jpg|Koneko fighting the Heretical Exorcist, Freed HSDxD vol 01 075.jpg|The School Mascot, Koneko-chan at the club room user79853_pic44373_1335330752.jpg|Koneko & Ravel saddened over the loss of Issei 410px-High school dxd v11 203.jpg|Koneko shielded by Kuroka last.jpg|The Perverted Trio are discovered by Koneko in the girls' locker room High_school_dxd_v7_055.png|Koneko's regular life force restoring sessions High school dxd v5 c007-008.jpg|Koneko revealing herself as a Nekomata for the first time in front of Issei Koneko and Kuroka Sodom Press.jpg|Koneko (in Volume 11, at mating season) as seen in a Sodom Press bio, with Kuroka on the bottom left 001.jpg|Koneko with her familiar Shiro in "The Familiar's Requirements" 011.jpg|Koneko tossing Issei in "300 Issei's" 008.jpg|Koneko patting Ise's head with a mermaid at the back. 418px-High school dxd v8 069.jpg|Slime and Tentacles attack High school dxd v10 027.jpg|On Ravel's first day transferring into Koneko's class, the Cat-bird duo is born High school dxd v13 019.jpg|Koneko stepping on Issei's foot miss_fire.jpg|Issei accidentally strips Asia and Koneko with Dress Break High school dxd v9 361.jpg|Koneko's reaction upon on hearing news that Ravel is transferring to Kuoh Academy High school dxd 203.jpg|Koneko is defeated in the Rating Game after being ambushed by Riser's Queen Manga Asia koneko 1.jpg Asia koneko 2.jpg Asia koneko 3.jpg Asia koneko 4.jpg Asia koneko 5.jpg Asia koneko 6.jpg Asia koneko 7.jpg Ch18.jpg beach_spin_off_1.jpg Anime vlcsnap-2012-01-07-11h28m18s13.jpg|Koneko in the first episode of the anime, eating an ice pop High School DxD - 02 - Large 09.jpg|Koneko eating High School DxD - 10 - Large 17.jpg High School DxD - 10 - Large 35.jpg High School DxD - 03 - Large 15.jpg High School DxD - 07 - Large 09.jpg High School DxD - 07 - Large 13.jpg High School DxD - 07 - Large 15.jpg High School DxD - 08 - Large 08.jpg High School DxD - 09 - Large 02.jpg High School DxD - 12 - Large 15.jpg High School DxD - ED - Large 05.jpg High_School_DxD_-_03_-_Large_34.jpg tumblr_m0utvlpXhX1r7ye39o1_500.jpg Toujoukoneko2.jpg 989354.jpg KonekoTojo.jpg Koneko-chan.png koneko.jpg Critical blow.JPG|Saji takes "critical" damage from Koneko Match.JPG|Occult Research Club VS Student Council Kung_Fu_Cat.JPG|Koneko Fighting Shuelan When udon goes bad 1.JPG Udon.JPG koneko_udon.JPG when_udon_goes_bad_4.JPG digging_your_own_grave_1.JPG asia_koneko_plant_1.JPG koneko_plant_1.JPG koneko_regroup_1.JPG 462313 441761682541367 319139656 o.jpg Season 2.jpg High School DxD 03, Eyecatch 1.jpg|High School DxD 03, Eyecatch 1 High School DxD 03, Eyecatch 2.jpg|High School DxD 03, Eyecatch 2 High School DxD 06, Eyecatch 1.jpg|High School DxD 06, Eyecatch 1 High School DxD 06, Eyecatch 2.jpg|High School DxD 06, Eyecatch 2 High School DxD 10, Eyecatch 1.jpg|High School DxD 10, Eyecatch 1 High School DxD 10, Eyecatch 2.jpg|High School DxD 10, Eyecatch 2 1347190019466.jpg Other Tank-Koneko.jpg high_school_dxd_ero_koneko_render_by_mekdra-d4mermp.png GirlsxSongs cover.jpg Koneko and Xenovia.jpg Koneko Profile.png|Koneko Anime Profile Hsdd5.jpg|Koneko's anime sketches (expressions) Koneko Kitty.jpg|Koneko Kitty P018.jpg Koneko-T..jpg|Playing with Wood Koneko Licking.jpg|Licking a Lolly High-school-dxd-melon-and-five-girls-in-swimsuits-128227-marcus91-preview-57e35b4f.jpg Asia,Issei,Rias and Koneko.jpg User121686 pic42270 1326843379.jpg High-school-dxd-dxd-girls-.jpg Beating the Heat.jpg|Beating the Heat Gremory.jpg Vol4.JPG|Cover of the fourth DVD/BD volume of High School DxD featuring Issei Hyoudou (background) and Koneko Toujou (foreground) Vol6.JPG|Cover of the sixth DVD/BD volume of High School DxD featuring (from left to right) Koneko Toujou, Rias Gremory, Asia Argento, and Akeno Himejima High School DxD - OP1.5 - Large 05.jpg DXDVol.4.jpg|High School D×D Vol.4 Blu-ray Back Cover Illustration Calendar - 5May.jpeg|High School D×D Calendar - May Calendar - 10October.jpeg|High School D×D Calendar - October Category:Image gallery